<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>golden slumbers by thatfangirlingfreak</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392873">golden slumbers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak'>thatfangirlingfreak</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, done w johnny, horny for jaehyun, irl canon? idk what to call this, it's 5am man I'm so sorry, jaehyun is jone, johnny is jorny, this what I like to imagine johnjae's daily life is</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:08:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatfangirlingfreak/pseuds/thatfangirlingfreak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day (and night) in the life of Johnny and Jaehyun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>285</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>golden slumbers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lmao been in a depressive funk after getting rejected from majority of the colleges I applied to so I wrote this to give myself a boost + also I watch the 24 hr relay vids more than any normal person should so this was bound to happen</p><p>(title from Golden Slumbers by The Beatles)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaehyun can hear a voice calling him, but makes no effort to open his eyes. He doesn’t want to wake up, not now.</p><p>“Jae, c’mon…we gotta…”</p><p>He tries to grasp onto Johnny’s bicep hard enough to stop him from leaving their bed, but his attempt is futile. Jaehyun lets out a displeased whine when the curtains are yanked to the side and golden sunlight floods the room.</p><p>“Sorry, baby,” his boyfriend murmurs in his quiet, low morning voice. “Sleep well?”</p><p>Johnny begins running a hand through Jaehyun’s hair, all mussed from sleep. He leans into the touch, and would smile at the gesture if he was more of a morning person. Jaehyun just doesn’t have the energy to do so.</p><p>“Mm,” he hums in reply. “I had a dream about you.”</p><p>“A dream about me, huh?” Johnny asks, as Jaehyun lets his eyes flutter open, squinting a bit due to the change in light. </p><p>A wide, coy grin is on Johnny’s face, prompting the younger man to roll his eyes. “Don’t get too flattered. I had a dream that we were on stage, and then, of course, you grabbed my ass in front of everyone.”</p><p>Johnny lets out a loud laugh. “Sounds like me, yeah.”</p><p>“I know. And then, somehow, we ran out of there to escape before any staff members could yell at us, and you and I hid in this random small room…I guess, like, a dressing room? Anyways, it was really tiny for us giants. I was freaking out and you just kept trying to start making out with me.”</p><p>“Wow, dreams sure are a reflection of reality.”</p><p>Jaehyun snorts. “This one definitely was. You woke me up right when you’d slid your hand down my ass pocket.”</p><p>“Damn,” Johnny curses, grin still in place. “Messed up dream Johnny’s chances.”</p><p>“Ah, but real life Johnny might have better luck if he gets back in bed…” Jaehyun trails off, looking up at his boyfriend suggestively.</p><p>After being together for this long, Jaehyun knows how to reel Johnny in. He leans down to kiss Jaehyun, who then pulls him on top of him. Then, Jaehyun pushes at his boyfriend’s bare chest until he gets the hint to roll onto his back, so Jaehyun can settle on top of his lap.</p><p>“Well. Good morning,” Johnny murmurs when they pull away.</p><p>“Good morning,” he says back, giving him a dimpled grin. Johnny’s hands slip beneath Jaehyun’s shirt, and he gently runs his fingers against the soft skin of his back.</p><p>They kiss some more, and Jaehyun briefly wonders if they might have time for a quickie, until he hears Jungwoo knock on the door.</p><p>“Guys?”</p><p>Jaehyun tries not to sigh too loudly. “Yeah, Woo, ’s fine. Come in.”</p><p>His roommate enters, not even phased by seeing Jaehyun on top of Johnny. He walks to his side of the room and picks up something on the shelf above his bed.</p><p>“Sorry to interrupt, had to grab my charger. Staff says we’re leaving in about an hour and a half, by the way, so I’d shower. Please not together, though,” Jungwoo says, looking at Johnny pointedly.</p><p>He takes his hands away from Jaehyun’s skin and lifts them up in mock surrender. “Got it.”</p><p>“I’m going back to Haechan and Johnny’s room, Jae. This place better not smell like sex when I come back!” Jungwoo leaves, shutting the door loudly behind him.</p><p>Jaehyun lets himself fall on top of Johnny, and buries his face into his chest, soaking in the last bit of morning alone time. “God, living in a dorm sucks sometimes.”</p><p>“I know, baby,” Johnny sighs. “But what can you do? Go shower, I’ll make us some coffee.”</p><p>Jaehyun presses a final kiss to Johnny’s lips, then slips off of him to grab a towel and head to the shower. He stands beneath the warm, welcoming stream of water and tries not to daydream too much about what it would be like to have his very own apartment with Johnny.</p><p>After he gets dressed into something simple (because they’ll all just end up changing into their stage outfits later), he sneaks up behind Johnny who, now fully clothed, is sitting in the kitchen.</p><p>“Guess who?” he asks, holding a hand over his eyes and pressing a kiss to the back of his neck.</p><p>Johnny hums to himself in thought, then clutches onto the hand over his eyes. “The most handsome boy in the world?”</p><p>Jaehyun giggles as he moves his hand away, but lets Johnny hold onto it still as he kisses him softly. “Correct.”</p><p>Mark suddenly makes a gagging noise, startling Jaehyun a bit. He didn’t realize someone was sitting across from Johnny at all.</p><p>“Some of us are trying to enjoy breakfast here, bro,” the Canadian complains, then sticks a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.</p><p>Johnny chuckles. “Hey, I’m trying to get a taste of my breakfast, too. Don’t judge.”</p><p>“Johnny!” Jaehyun gasps at the same time that Mark goes, “Ew, gross!”</p><p>“What?” their hyung shrugs, like he was super innocent. “I love the taste of a good peach!”</p><p>Mark groans. “If you start feeling up hyung’s ass in front of me, I’ll kill you, Suh. I’ll throw up my cereal on you.”</p><p>Jaehyun smacks Johnny’s arm when he laughs at Mark’s threats, and reaches over to grab his mug of streaming coffee. He travels into the kitchen to grab an apple as well, then steals the empty chair between the two men at the table.</p><p>“I couldn’t even sleep last night, I was, like, so excited about the win,” Mark is saying when he sits down, his little eyes practically sparkling with joy. Jaehyun could almost coo at the sight.</p><p>Johnny smiles at the reminder that their title song, Kick It, finally got its first win of the comeback season. “I know, dude. I wasn’t expecting it at all.”</p><p>“I was so restless with adrenaline from it,” Jaehyun says, “that it was hard to even shut my eyes. It feels so good to win for something we worked so hard on.”</p><p>Mark nods, then glances between him and Johnny, face contorted in confusion. “That thing you guys said, about you two filming that naked scene in the music video…that was a joke, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Johnny sputters around a sip of coffee, and Jaehyun can’t contain his laughter. “Mark, don’t tell me you believed that!”</p><p>“In my defense, it wouldn’t be that hard to believe!”</p><p>“Nah, Jaehyun and I prefer to fight naked in private. In fact, we may have done it last night…”</p><p>“Ew!” Mark exclaims, standing from the table with his cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “I definitely did not wanna know that, dude!”</p><p>Johnny rolls his eyes. “You literally went to play video games with Haechan last night. You didn’t put two and two together when I wasn’t in the room and Jungwoo was?”</p><p>Mark starts washing his empty bowl in the sink. “Look, I’m not a super genius, okay? Damn, but kicking your roommate out to bang? Cold move, Jaehyun.”</p><p>“My thoughts exactly,” Jungwoo retorts, entering the kitchen with a small backpack he usually preps before their performances. </p><p>Jaehyun shrugs. “Sometimes you gotta do what you gotta do, y’know?”</p><p>“And, of course, he had to do Johnny,” Haechan says with a smirk as he enters the room, Taeil trailing behind him.</p><p>“I’ll have you know,” Johnny pipes up, “I’m the one that does the doing. Mostly.” Jaehyun can just feel his ears turning bright red.</p><p>Yuta, Taeyong, and Doyoung are the last to join the group at the exact moment Johnny finishes making his crude comment. Doyoung lets out a loud snort at it, and Jaehyun already knows this will end badly.</p><p>“Pretty sure we all know that,” Doyoung says. “We do have ears.”</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Jaehyun asks, already regretting it as the words leave his mouth.</p><p>All their fellow members seem to exchange a shared glance at one another, before collectively breaking into high-pitched shouts such as:</p><p>“<em>Ugh, yes, Johnny</em>!”</p><p>“<em>Harder, harder</em>!”</p><p>“<em>John, right there, yes, yes</em>!”</p><p>And so forth.</p><p>Jaehyun’s certain his face has never been so red in his life, meanwhile, Johnny is dying of laughter. The little bastard. Or rather, quite large bastard. This was all his fault anyways.</p><p>“Alright, okay!” Jaehyun shouts over the moaning noises. “We get it, I’m sorry!”</p><p>Their members laugh at his outburst. Taeil pats him on the shoulder, and says, “We’re glad you guys are happy, don’t get us wrong. Just keep it down, Jaehyun-ah.”</p><p>He feels like crawling back into bed and burying his head into his pillow and never coming out ever again. “I will, don’t worry.”</p><p>“Ah, just got a message from the staff,” Taeyong announces to the group. “Our cars are here, let’s go boys.”</p><p>Jaehyun hurries to his bedroom to grab his phone and headphones. Like clockwork, Johnny comes in and gives him a gentle kiss before they exit the dorm, holding hands in the elevator until the doors slide open and they have to break apart. Just part of their daily routine.</p><p>They get into their designated, separate cars. Mere minutes into the ride, Jaehyun’s phone vibrates with a text.</p><p>
  <em>don’t let them get to you babe, ur noises are sexy</em>
</p><p>
  <em>just like you</em>
</p><p>Jaehyun rolls his eyes, smiling in spite of himself. He sends Johnny a heart emoji back, before pressing play on his ‘jh + jn’ playlist and gazing out the window.</p><p>__</p><p><br/>
Jaehyun gets the rare chance to not MC this music show, which he is very grateful for. Finally, he could arrive with his members at the same time and only have to worry about his performance today.</p><p>As he gets his hair and makeup done, he watches in the mirror as Mark and Johnny start play fighting in the background.</p><p>“Hyung, you should post this to your Insta story,” Mark says to Jaehyun, yelping when Johnny attempts to kick him down. The younger boy was fascinated by his and Johnny’s recently made Instagram accounts, but still refused to get one himself. ‘I’d be the one to leak something important,’ Mark had said.</p><p>Johnny had already been the idiot to do that one, so it’s not like he’d be alone in that. But Jaehyun respects his decision.</p><p>But Mark’s post suggestions were a different story. “I think I’m good.”</p><p>“Yeah, his story’s reserved for important content, Mark,” Johnny jokes, dodging one of the younger’s arm movements. “Thirst traps.”</p><p>“Tell that to your posts!” Jaehyun retorts. “What about your shirtless photo you made me take?”</p><p>Johnny makes eye contact with him in the mirror and sends him a wink. “Don’t act like you didn’t like that.”</p><p>Mark starts to laugh. “How could he like it if he doesn’t even follow you?” he asks, breathless from the effort he put into fighting Johnny.</p><p>“Alright, you little shit,” his boyfriend says, and in one swift movement, tackles Mark to the ground.</p><p>“Jaehyun! Save me,” he lets out a strangled yelp from somewhere on the floor behind him.</p><p>He simply ignores whatever is happening behind him, and smiles politely at his makeup artist in the mirror. “Just a little more foundation around my nose, it tends to come off easily. Thanks.”</p><p>Mark and Johnny stop being idiots long enough to get their outfits, hair, and makeup done before they have to go onstage. For this performance, Johnny isn’t shirtless for once, and Jaehyun is very grateful. It can be rather…distracting to watch his exposed abs and arms flex when he moves.</p><p>“Hey,” Johnny nudges him when they’re standing next to each other backstage, just about to go on. He whispers, “You look good.”</p><p>Jaehyun smiles, all dimples. “Thank you. I miss your abs, but you still look alright, I guess.”</p><p>The older man snorts, shaking his head. “I knew you liked it, liar.”</p><p>He tilts his head and gives him a teasing smirk. “I never said I didn’t.”</p><p>Johnny simply hums in response, and then they’re beckoned onstage to film their title track performance for what seems like the millionth time.</p><p>Luckily, the performance goes swimmingly. They don’t win an award again, which sucks, but they don’t let it get to them. As long as the fans appreciate their work, that was all that mattered.</p><p>(Plus, Jaehyun has more important things to focus on. Like Johnny trying to squeeze his ass onstage in reference to his dream. He swats at his hand at least three times. Dumbass.)</p><p>They all return to their dressing rooms and change back into their normal states, just with more makeup and better hair.</p><p>“Do you guys feel like going out to dinner? I think, uh, most of us are going…” Mark says.</p><p>Johnny runs a hand through his hair to comb it into place. “Jaehyun and I are just gonna order in. Right, Jae?”</p><p>He shoots him a confused look, but goes along with it regardless. “Yeah, I’ve been craving takeout.”</p><p>Mark gives them a thumbs up like he was expecting it. “Cool. I’ll tell the driver you guys are going back together. We’ll see you guys later.” And he leaves the two of them alone in the dressing room.</p><p>“I want you all to myself tonight,” Johnny explains when Mark leaves, pressing a kiss to Jaehyun’s forehead.</p><p>“I see, any particular reason?”</p><p>“Just wanna spend some alone time with my favorite boy,” he smiles fondly at him. </p><p>Jaehyun bites his lip to hold back his grin. “Sounds like a good reason to me.”</p><p>The sun is setting as they head back to the dorm, and Johnny and Jaehyun hold hands in the backseat as Jaehyun’s playlist plays softly in the background. It all sends butterflies into Jaehyun’s stomach, and he’s certain he’s never been happier about an afternoon.</p><p>__</p><p><br/>
“Wow, you’re bad at this,” Johnny remarks when Jaehyun, yet again, misses catching a piece of chicken in his mouth. They’re sitting cross-legged in front of one another on the floor, cartons of Chinese food around them.</p><p>“Shut up,” he groans, leaning over to pick the meat off the floor and put it into the empty takeout carton he and Johnny have now designated as the ‘trash’ carton. He grabs a napkin and wipes up the spot of sauce they got on the wooden floor. “Doyoung or Taeyong are so going to kill us.”</p><p>“They’d never know if you could just catch one,” Johnny says, using his chopsticks to slurp up some of the lo mein. </p><p>“Alright, Suh,” Jaehyun says, crossing his legs and picking up the container of teriyaki chicken. “Let’s see you try.”</p><p>“Bet I can do better than you.” Johnny raises an eyebrow at him, challenging him as he takes a sip of his red wine. Jaehyun rolls his eyes, and picks up some chicken, determined to prove him wrong.</p><p>The first piece bounces off Johnny’s bottom lip, and for the second, he tries to use his tongue to help catch it, as if it gave him some sort of advantage. The third lands smack against Johnny’s nose, and Jaehyun laughs so hard at his expression he can’t breathe.</p><p>“Oh my god,” he gasps, pointing at Johnny, “your face!” </p><p>“Yeah, I know! You messed up my face,” he exclaims. Jaehyun scoots forward with a napkin in hand, and carefully wipes off the sauce on the bridge of his nose.</p><p>“There. Is that better, you big baby?” he asks, tossing the napkin towards the trash carton. He presses a quick kiss to Johnny’s nose. “Mmm, teriyaki.”</p><p>Johnny laughs, gaze drifting down to Jaehyun’s lips. He traces his bottom lip with his thumb and says, “Smooth.”</p><p>“Learned from the best,” he says, then leans in to kiss Johnny slowly, intimately. His lips taste like the wine, and it’s intoxicating. He plants himself in Johnny’s lap, and feels Johnny place a hand at the back of his head, grasping at his blue-grey locks.</p><p>“Seems I taught you well,” his boyfriend smirks when they break for air.</p><p>Jaehyun scoffs. “You thought I meant you? I was talking about Mark.”</p><p>Johnny groans as Jaehyun giggles, then captures his lips in his again, letting his tongue just meet Johnny’s mouth for a moment before pulling away. “You just love being a brat, huh?”</p><p>“You love it too,” he says lowly, then grinds down onto Johnny’s lap, ass meeting his obvious boner. “Just as I figured. Horny bastard.”</p><p>“Pretty sure I’ve been hard for you since this morning,” Johnny says, moaning softly as Jaehyun continues moving his hips. “Fuck, Jae, you’re so hot.”</p><p>He slides his hands down the back of Jaehyun’s pants, and feels up his ass. “Should’ve known you’d stay naked somehow,” Johnny smirks, in reference to his lack of underwear. Jaehyun tries to think of a witty reply, but then he feels a finger start to circle his slightly sore asshole, and he can’t think straight.</p><p>“Shit, John,” he breathes, letting his head fall against the older man’s shoulder as he continues grinding on him. He tilts his head to the side and lets his lips graze Johnny’s neck gently, teasing him.</p><p>“Mark me up, baby,” he groans, giving Jaehyun all the permission he needs to start softly sucking at his skin.</p><p>Jaehyun feels his cock give a strong twitch as he grinds against Johnny’s own hard-on over and over, and could probably cum right then and there if he focused on the sensation long enough. But he desperately wanted to feel Johnny inside him. They rarely got the opportunity to fuck properly with everyone else around, despite what they may believe.</p><p>“Wanna fuck you so bad, Jae,” Johnny sighs, emphasizing his point by humping his hips upwards to grind their clothed cocks together again.</p><p>“We can’t do it in the living room,” he mutters, a bit breathless already. “Then we’d be dead for sure.”</p><p>Johnny gives his ass a final squeeze. “Meet you in the bedroom, then. My room, this time?”</p><p>Jaehyun nods and dashes off to pull out the lube he knows is in Johnny’s drawer, while his boyfriend proceeds to clean their mess. He undresses quickly, shoving his clothes into a pile in the corner. Then, he lies back against the pillows on Johnny’s bed and waits.</p><p>As soon as he comes in, Johnny has his shirt in hand and is in the middle of unzipping his jeans.</p><p>“Shit,” he murmurs when he sees Jaehyun. “You have no idea how good you look right now.”</p><p>“Thought about opening myself up for you,” he says as a now naked Johnny approaches the bed. “But I figured you’d wanna do it.”Johnny smirks as he takes the bottle of lube and squeezes some onto his fingers, sitting in between Jaehyun’s spread legs. “Fuck yes. I’ve been thinking about this ass of yours all day.”</p><p>Jaehyun rolls his eyes and is about to make some snarky remark when Johnny slides one of his long fingers inside him. He groans loudly at the feeling, not holding back now that all of their members were gone for the evening.</p><p>“Love how one finger can get you so riled up, baby,” Johnny says, his other hand tracing random patterns on his inner thigh. Jaehyun keens at the touch.</p><p>“Shut up,” he huffs. “You’re the one who gets me fucking riled up all the time.”</p><p>To that, Johnny only responds by putting in another finger. The stretch of it makes Jaehyun feel like his skin is on fire. He spreads his legs wider, and feels Johnny squeeze at his thigh.</p><p>“Just one more, yeah?” Johnny murmurs. “One more, Jae.”</p><p>Jaehyun tenses as the third finger enters. “John, tell me something. Talk to me.”</p><p>“You looked so hot on stage today,” Johnny says, understanding what his boy needs. “So fucking sexy…I could feel myself getting hard just looking at you. Just wanted to take you then and there, even in front of everyone.”</p><p>Jaehyun moans, and relaxes into the mattress, grasping at the sheets. “Fuck, Johnny. Fuck me.”</p><p>Johnny scissors his fingers a bit once, just to make sure Jaehyun was stretched enough, then slides them out. “You sure?”</p><p>“Yes, please. God, I need you,” he whimpers, arching his back and struggling to not take his own aching dick into his hands.</p><p>“Fuck, alright, baby.”</p><p>Johnny grasps the base of his cock, and presses the tip against Jaehyun’s ass, before slowly sliding in. He kisses Jaehyun’s neck as he pushes into him, inch by inch. It’s a slow and intense feeling, and he can’t help but gasp when Johnny finally is entirely inside him.</p><p>“Oh my god, Jaehyun,” he groans against his neck, lips grazing the marks Johnny left on his skin just last night. “Feels so good every time, so tight.”</p><p>Jaehyun clenches around him just to watch his eyes roll back into his head, and smirks with satisfaction when Johnny throws his head back and moans.</p><p>“Can I ride you?” he asks, using one of his hands to push Johnny’s slightly sweaty hair out of his face for him. “I don’t think we’ll have long ’til they come back…”</p><p>Johnny nods quickly, eager just by the thought. He pulls out slowly, and falls onto his back, grinning as Jaehyun straddles him in one swift movement.</p><p>“Feels like deja vu,” he muses, hands automatically attaching to his ass. “I should’ve known we’d end up in this position since you were always on my damn lap today.”</p><p>“Can you blame me?” Jaehyun takes the base of Johnny’s cock in hand, and props himself up on his knees to position himself properly over him. He sinks down onto it, groaning at the way Johnny fills him completely.</p><p>“Ah, fuck,” Johnny swears under his breath, letting his hands roam up and down Jaehyun’s sides in a soothing gesture as he adjusts to the stretch. “How are you so fuckin’ sexy?”</p><p>Jaehyun lifts his hips up slightly, then slides back down, letting out a high-pitched whimper. “Christ, Johnny…”</p><p>“Doing so well, baby,” he murmurs, as Jaehyun starts to build a bit of a steady pace. “Just like that, fuck yourself on my cock just like that…”</p><p>“Ah!” Jaehyun gasps when Johnny begins circling a thumb around his nipple, sensitive to no end. He reaches down to grip at the base of his already leaking dick. He wanted this to be quick, but not that quick.</p><p>Johnny takes this opportunity to move his hands down to grip Jaehyun’s hips instead, pressing into the skin there as he thrusts upwards, taking control and fucking into him. Jaehyun moans at the feeling, then starts grinding his hips down to meet Johnny’s hard, fast thrusts.</p><p>“My god,” his boyfriend throws his head back in pleasure. “Jae…fuck, ’m not gonna last long.”</p><p>“Me-<em>ah</em>! Me neither,” Jaehyun moans out. “Keep fucking into me, please.”</p><p>Johnny nods and continues moving his hips as he rests his hands against Jaehyun’s thighs, feeling the way his muscles flex and strain under his movements, watching the way his red, aching cock leaks against his stomach, how it twitches the closer he moves his hands towards it.</p><p>“John, fuck, fuck,” the younger man cries. “Please touch me, goddammit!”</p><p>He lets his hands roam closer and closer, just grazing the insides of Jaehyun’s thighs as he whimpers and begs to be touched.</p><p>And then Jaehyun grinds down particularly hard, and clenches around his cock. It pushes him even closer to the edge, so he caves and wraps his hand around Jaehyun’s dick.</p><p>“That feel good, baby?”</p><p>“Yes, hell yes,” Jaehyun pants, moving up and down faster and faster. “Hair, please.”</p><p>Johnny uses the hand not fisting Jaehyun’s cock to reach up and tightly grip a fistful of hair at the back of Jaehyun’s head. He often loved having his hair pulled when they fucked, loved the feeling of Johnny being totally in control of him, from head to toe.</p><p>“Close?” Johnny asks, breathless with the way Jaehyun’s hole began to flutter around him. He uses his thumb to circle around the tip of Jaehyun’s cock as his thrusting became sloppier.</p><p>“Fuck, Johnny,” Jaehyun cries out instead of responding.</p><p>“It’s alright,” Johnny says, using the hand around Jaehyun’s cock to quickly jerk him off. “Come for me, peach.”</p><p>Jaehyun lets out a quiet moan as he comes against Johnny’s fist, mouth open, face flushed from exertion. His hole clenches so tightly around Johnny that he’s unable to move inside him.</p><p>Johnny loosens his grip on Jaehyun’s hair in favor of gently running his hands through the sweaty strands.</p><p>“‘M gonna pull out now, Jaehyun,” he says softly to him, already sliding half of his cock out.</p><p>Then, Jaehyun suddenly tightens around his cock to keep him in place. “Want you to finish inside me, Johnny, please…”</p><p>He nearly groans at the words. “Fuck, alright, peach. I won’t be long.”</p><p>Before Johnny can even make another movement, Jaehyun sinks back down fully onto his cock, taking all of him again. Resting his hands against Johnny’s abs, he lifts his hips up and down repeatedly, clenching around his cock every time he met the base.</p><p>The only sounds in the room are the echo of Jaehyun’s ass slapping against Johnny’s thighs, and the silent whimpers and groans Johnny keeps making.</p><p>“Shit,” Johnny moans as Jaehyun begins bouncing on his cock faster, “I’m gonna come.”</p><p>“Inside me,” Jaehyun murmurs, “come inside me.”</p><p>Jaehyun makes sure Johnny’s cock is buried to the hilt within him as he finally comes, relishing in the feeling of his dick pulsing and hot deep inside of him. It satisfies him to know that he’s the one who gets to see Johnny like this, make him feel like this, know him like this.</p><p>He leans down and kisses his boyfriend softly, waiting until he softens to slide off his spent dick.</p><p>“Christ, Jaehyun,” Johnny mutters, using his clean hand to gently brush against the younger man’s face. “You’re absolutely incredible.”</p><p>Jaehyun smiles, all dimples, and giggles when Johnny pokes one. “So are you, babe,” he whispers, then collapses onto his back on the empty side of Johnny’s bed. “You’d be even more incredible if you’d get me a washcloth.”</p><p>Johnny sighs and rolls off the bed, flicking on the light in the bathroom. Jaehyun closes his eyes and listens to the sink turn on and off, Johnny’s light footsteps as he moves about. He briefly wonders if it’s still early in the evening, since he still doesn’t hear anyone else in the dorm.</p><p>“Lift,” Johnny says, hand around one of Jaehyun’s bony ankles. He obeys, lifting his right leg up slightly. A warm washcloth meets his ass, and he hisses a bit at the sensation.</p><p>Luckily, Johnny finishes cleaning him quickly, and tosses the washcloth into his nearby hamper before falling back into his bed and wrapping his arms around Jaehyun.</p><p>“Thank you,” he says, pressing a kiss to Johnny’s cheek.</p><p>“It was nothing,” Johnny murmurs, using his thumb to outline Jaehyun’s jawline. “You’re really pretty, you know.”</p><p>“You’re a big flirt, you know.”</p><p>Johnny winks. “Only for you.”</p><p>Jaehyun laughs, and then they fall into a comfortable silence. Just the two of them, gazing into each other’s eyes and softly tracing bare skin, quietly absorbing each other’s presence, silently appreciating one another.</p><p>It was nice to be alone, drinking each other in.</p><p>“I really love you,” Johnny confesses, voice hushed. “Sometimes it scares me how much I love you.”</p><p>Jaehyun gives him a soft smile, and shakes his head slightly. “You don’t need to be scared. I really, really love you, too.”</p><p>“I know you do,” he smiles back, then gets lost in thought again. “I’ve just never felt so strongly about anyone before. I’ve never looked at anyone and been like…yes, I can see our future.”</p><p>That intrigues Jaehyun. “But you see one with me?”</p><p>“I see everything with you, Jae,” Johnny says seriously. “I want everything with you.”</p><p>“Good,” Jaehyun says, pressing his lips against one of Johnny’s knuckles. “Because I don’t want anyone but you, John.”</p><p>Johnny leans in and kisses him gently, deeply. “I love you. I was looking up available apartments in the area today, by the way.”</p><p>Jaehyun’s eyes widen. “Really? You were?”</p><p>He nods. “I’m not sure if anything will come of it, but I’ll try to talk to management to see about getting our own place. I figure if it’s for the wellbeing of the group they might be willing to give in.”</p><p>“We wouldn’t have to sneak around anymore,” Jaehyun smiles, already imagining the domestic bliss of living alone together. “We could just kiss and cuddle wherever, sleep in the same bed…”</p><p>“And do other things in the same bed,” Johnny says, waggling his eyebrows at him. Jaehyun laughs and smacks him in the arm, as per usual.</p><p>“God, I hope it can happen, Johnny,” he sighs, staring up at the ceiling. “I want this every night.”</p><p>“Me too, baby,” Johnny says, pressing gentle kisses to one of his hands. “We’ll just have to see.”</p><p>Jaehyun basks in the feeling of being alone with Johnny until they hear his phone vibrate. Johnny reaches over to grab it, and frowns upon seeing the lone notification on the screen.</p><p>“They’re on their way back.”</p><p>Jaehyun smiles sadly and gets up from the bed. “Guess that’s my cue,” he gives Johnny a kiss before going over to collect his clothes in the corner. “Come say goodnight to me?”</p><p>“You know I will,” Johnny promises, sitting up in his bed. It’s quite the picture, a tall, pouting man sat in a bed of disheveled white sheets. “Why can’t you just stay with me again tonight?”</p><p>How could one person be so cute, Jaehyun wonders. “Jungwoo and Haechan will kill us if we kick one of them out again. Just cuddle your pillows and pretend they’re me.”</p><p>“It’s not the same,” Johnny whines. “I’m gonna miss you.”</p><p>Jaehyun rolls his eyes, but his dimples give away his amusement regardless. “I’m just a few rooms away from you.”</p><p>“Jae,” he pouts.</p><p>“John,” Jaehyun sighs, exasperated. “I love you. Stop being ridiculous and clean up before Haechan gets back, okay?”</p><p>Johnny lets out a sigh of his own. “Okay. I’ll see you in a bit.”</p><p>Jaehyun goes back to his own room, and throws on a black shirt and pair of sweatpants. He then pushes his hair back with a headband, and goes into the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. In midst of his nightly facial routine, he hears the front door open, and knows all their members have returned.</p><p>Part of him feels slightly anxious. He didn’t pay attention to the state of the living room when he’d walked past, and he can only pray that Johnny cleaned thoroughly enough for the stricter hyungs to not notice anything amiss.</p><p>“Jaehyun-ah?” Taeyong is calling just as he’s washing off the foam cleanser on his face.</p><p>“In here!” Jaehyun responds, despite the dread in his stomach. He really doesn’t want to get scolded today.</p><p>Taeyong doesn’t seem pissed when he enters the bathroom, though. “Oh, there you are. Have you eaten? We brought some food for you and Johnny if you’re hungry.”</p><p>Jaehyun smiles at the kind gesture and shakes his head. “Ah, no thanks, hyung. We ate plenty. That’s very kind, though.”</p><p>“Alright, well, we missed you both at dinner,” their leader says sincerely. “But I am glad that you two got to spend some time together. Our plan worked well!”</p><p>Jaehyun shoots him a confused look as he squeezes out some moisturizer from a bottle to put on his face. “Plan? What plan?”</p><p>Taeyong rubs at the back of his neck. “We all thought you’d be upset with us for making fun of you this morning, so we told Johnny that you both should spend a nice evening alone together.”</p><p>Jaehyun can’t help but laugh. “You guys didn’t upset me at all. I’m already used to Johnny’s constant teasing anyways. It’s sweet that you all wanted to give us some space, though…but why’d Mark invite us to dinner at all if we weren’t supposed to tag along?”</p><p>“I don’t know, we thought it’d be rude not to offer?”</p><p>Another deep laugh escapes his mouth. “Wow, trainwrecks, all of you.”</p><p>Taeyong laughs along with him, then pats him on the shoulder once they’ve collected themselves. “I’m glad we cleared things up, even if you weren’t upset. Get some rest for tomorrow’s schedule, yeah?”</p><p>He nods and their leader exits. He feels glad to have such wonderful members around him, constantly looking out for him and caring for him. He feels lucky.</p><p>Jaehyun enters his shared bedroom with Jungwoo to find that his roommate is already lying in bed, eyes shut even though the light in their room was still on. He smiles at the sight, taking off his headband and quietly setting it on the shelf above his bed. </p><p>After he crawls into his own bed and gets comfortable, he waits. He’s very sleepy, but he forces himself to keep his eyes open.</p><p>And then, there’s the telltale sign of light footsteps and the doorknob turns quietly.</p><p>“Baby?” Johnny asks, voice hushed.</p><p>“C’mere,” Jaehyun whispers sleepily, holding his arms open for his boyfriend. “Woo’s asleep, so be quiet.”</p><p>Johnny smiles fondly at him, and leans down to let Jaehyun wrap his arms around him. They hold each other for a moment, until Johnny moves back a bit, only to press both of his hands to Jaehyun’s face, and pull him in for a sweet goodnight kiss.</p><p>“Not too late to just sneak a cuddle,” Johnny proposes. “I could slide in next to you right now, and no one would have to know.”</p><p>Jaehyun gives him a look. “Knowing you, you’ll pop a boner in the first fifteen minutes, and then it’ll all go downhill from there. No.”</p><p>Johnny pouts. “But-“</p><p>“Nope, not tonight,” Jaehyun shuts him down firmly, intertwining his fingers with Johnny’s. “But if you behave, maybe I’ll be in your bed when you wake up.”</p><p>Johnny’s eyes brighten straight away. “Really?”</p><p>Jaehyun doesn’t answer, just kisses the older man. “Goodnight, Johnny. I love you.”</p><p>“Night, Jaehyunnie. Love you,” he whispers back, then presses a kiss to the tip of his nose before standing to leave.</p><p>“Before you go, can you turn the big light off?”</p><p>Johnny smiles knowingly, and turns off their bedroom light. “Sleep well, Jae.”</p><p>__</p><p>At about 4 in the morning, Jaehyun wakes up from an awful dream where he had to watch Johnny marry someone else. It’s mostly haze except for the part where he was trying not to cry while Johnny walked down the aisle. He still feels like crying when he wakes up.</p><p>So, he sneaks into Haechan and Johnny’s room, and shakes his boyfriend awake.</p><p>“Hmm?” Johnny murmurs. “Jaehyun, ’s that you?”</p><p>“Yeah, had a bad dream,” he whispers. “Can I sleep with you?”</p><p>Johnny scoots over immediately, lifting the covers for him to crawl under. Jaehyun rests his head against Johnny’s bare chest, and lets him play with his hair to soothe him.</p><p>“What’d you dream about? Unless you don’t wanna talk about it.”</p><p>Jaehyun sighs. “I dreamt you married someone else, and I was just sitting there, watching and trying not to cry.”</p><p>Even in the dim lighting of the room, Jaehyun can see Johnny’s deep frown. “Oh, baby…you know that’s not gonna happen. I love you. I told you, I see everything with you. You’re the only one I wanna marry.”</p><p>“I know,” he says, feeling himself start to tear up. “Shit, why am I crying?”</p><p>Johnny brushes his tears away with his thumb, and cranes his neck to press a long kiss to one of his temples. “Don’t cry, Jae. You know I love you, yeah?”</p><p>“Of course I know,” he murmurs quietly, trying not to wake Haechan with his bullshit. “I don’t know why I let this dumb dream get to me…”</p><p>“It’s alright, baby, it happens. You just need some sleep, hm?”</p><p>“Yeah, I feel better now,” he whispers. “I just needed to see you, I guess.”</p><p>“I’m always here for you,” Johnny reassures him. “Sleep now, and when we wake up, we can go for breakfast at that cafe you like so much.”</p><p>Jaehyun smiles against Johnny’s chest. “Thank you. I love you.”</p><p>“I love you, too. Sweet dreams only from now on.”</p><p>(When Haechan wakes up, he nearly gags at the sight of the two lovebirds all cuddled up together. It’s only the millionth time that he’s woken up to find Johnny and Jaehyun in the same bed, limbs tangled together and sprawled on top of one another. The worst part is that he can tell they’re smiling, goddamn <em>smiling</em>, while asleep. Just because they’re together. Haechan is pretty sure this is his worst nightmare. Absolutely disgusting.)</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading the first of probably many johnjae fics from me! &lt;3</p><p>if you ship johnjae/stan nct, let's be friends pls!!<br/>twitter: @mediumsuh<br/>tumblr: thatfangirlingfreak</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>